<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Wizard Things by Amaratsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445247">Just Wizard Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaratsu/pseuds/Amaratsu'>Amaratsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Glynda is done, Madness, Not Canon Compliant, Ozpin is a wizard, Qrow is dealing, Wizard, everyone is dealing, please help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaratsu/pseuds/Amaratsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeless war is being waged across the face of Remnant, an invisible conflict that few know of and fewer still understand. In the middle of this conflict stands a single man, humanity's greatest light against the darkness, and he'll stop at nothing in his endless quest to see light triumph over darkness; To find the perfect coffee brew to awaken the masses from their decaf slumber.<br/>Oh, and to destroy Salem. That too.<br/>If he get's around to it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin/Coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Wizards do paperwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings everyone!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this new story, and please don't take it too seriously. I wanted to write something silly and goofy just as a kind of relaxing activity. Life has gotten pretty crazy, and I'm still adjusting to my new schedule. I won't lie to you all and say that I've had no time for writing, but I've honestly just been so tired and frazzled that I've been putting it off to spend time with friends or just read. I think I'm ready to dive back into things, however, because writing this was a ton of fun!</p><p>I can't promise that I'll manage to update things quickly (If I'm not happy with something I usually take some time to work through it or take time off to think), but I'll work on managing time better and actually putting some words on the page!</p><p>Anyway, let me just get this out of the way: I have NOTHING against Ozpin as a character, I just wanted to write something silly and kinda gravitated towards the 'Old Wizard Dude'. If it doesn't become glaringly obvious, this story IS NOT cannon compliant. I'm hoping to include as many things from cannon as possible, but there will be many minor and major changes. Characters may not behave EXACTLY as they do in the series, but I'm going to try and get them as close as they could be with all this fresh new madness sprinkled about on top of them. I'll leave some thoughts at the bottom.</p><p>This story will not be a directly linear tale, it will jump around in time a bit (Nothing major, like first day of Beacon one chapter to a story about Oscar the next) and things may interweave into multiple segments. Right now I'm viewing this story as more of a fun writing challenge, not a serious epic that needs to be told; I know how it must end, but getting there's going to be a bit of an adventure for me too.</p><p>To everyone who's ever written me a review: Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I read each and every one of them and am truly touched that you chose to take the time to leave a comment on my work. Even if it's a correction, it means so much to me that you'd make the effort to help me get better.</p><p>You all keep me going, and I truly hope you're days are as blessed as you make mine feel.</p><p>-Amaratsu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Raven 2.0 walked into his office, headmaster Ozpin regarded her over steepled fingers. Or, well, he tried to. It was difficult to see her through the small window he'd built, and she hadn't had the good sense to enter a little more to the right.</p><p>Good grief, some people just never learned.</p><p>"Oh for—" The stern woman cut herself off with a frustrated hiss. "Professor Ozpin." She said a moment later, sounding only slightly more composed, "What are you doing?"</p><p>Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy, seat-holder on the council of Vale and wizard extraordinaire shifted in his seat so he could see her face while still maintaining his wizardly pose from within the fortress of paper he had constructed. "Paperwork." He answered in a cryptic voice, adjusting his non-prescription spectacles (wizards needed spectacles, it wasn't his fault this body hadn't managed to fall in line with expectations!) so that they reflected what little light made it through the hole he was using for a window.</p><p>2.0 Took a deep, calming breath. "Why, pray tell, have you chosen to go about doing paperwork in such a manner? She asked, her voice shaking ever-so-slightly with barely repressed irritation, "The new term starts soon, we don't have time for this foolishness."</p><p>"I have a plan, dear Lydia." Ozpin declared boldly, "A plan that will strike a mighty blow against our hated enemy, a plan that requires this paperwork to be handled in such a manner." 2.0's joints popped as she squeezed her riding crop in a white-knuckled grip. "Yes…" Ozpin crooned lowly, "Give in to your anger Gilda, let it flow through you… Destroy this nasty paperwork, we can chalk it up as another 'filing error'! If we're lucky—and lax with discipline—we might not need to dig into any student's permanent records for years!"</p><p>The sound of teeth grinding together filled the room. Ozpin really wasn't sure how she managed to do that so loudly so often without being left with only gums. Perhaps she was a witch, just like he was a wizard. Hadn't he only sought her out because he'd heard she was a particularly good witch? Why had he thought that again? Questions for another time. He'd answer it one day, just like he'd discover the answer as to how Salem managed to cause global warming and invent/popularize decaf coffee.</p><p>Damn that Salem. Her evil deviousness knew no bounds or limitations.</p><p>What was he doing again?</p><p>A riding crop slapped on the palm of a hand, bringing him back from his important wizardly thoughts quite rudely. Ah yes, duty called, he supposed he could forgive her for her lack of patience. "Headmaster Ozpin," 2.0 snapped, sounding rather bitter about that first word, "I've already processed most of this paperwork, most of it only requires your signature."</p><p>"Why not use that nice forgery set I got you for your last birthday?" Ozpin pointed out reasonably, "It was quite difficult to obtain."</p><p>2.0 growled, looking mere moments away from losing all semblance of sanity. He kept telling her that she needed to work on her patience. "Headmaster," She said, eye twitching wildly, "As long as you remain in charge of this school, I refuse to do your job for you."</p><p>Ozpin took a sip from his mug of liquid magic and reached out to lay a comforting wizardly hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately, since he was still encapsulated in paperwork, he settled for awkwardly patting the window. "Worry not young Lindsey, once this body passes, I have great faith that you'll be able to run this prodigious academy until my return."</p><p>2.0 looked mere seconds away from breathing flame, which would serve his purposes nicely if she could manage it, but she managed to wrangle in her temper with an explosive (unfortunately not literally) sigh. "Headmaster, please just come out of there. You can't stay in there forever."</p><p>"Categorically false!" Ozpin cried, scandalized, "I had the good sense to bring the coffee maker in with me this time, I can stay in here as long as it takes!"</p><p>2.0 blinked, then peered around the fortress of paperwork to where his coffee maker usually sat, "You didn't… ugh, you did, dammit Ozpin…"</p><p>"With this, I have become unstoppable." Ozpin declared ominously, steepling his fingers in that way he'd been told looked appropriately mysterious and wizardly, "There's only one thing I need to bring my plan to fruition."</p><p>"I'm not helping you destroy the paperwork, headmaster."</p><p>"Two things." Ozpin corrected, "Lysandra, be a dear and hand me that empty bottle beside you. You took longer than expected and I have… need of it."</p><p>He may have broken her, which would be a shame. 2.0 lacked the flair for dealing with paperwork that he'd so loved in the original, but she made up for it somewhat with her efficacy. That and he'd grown quite fond of the coffee she brewed, it always made his mouth numb and tingly in that wonderful way he'd come to crave.</p><p>It also had made his hair go white prematurely, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made in the fight against Salem.</p><p>Ozpin was brought out of his musings by the gentle 'ding' of the elevator as 2.0 pointedly walked out of his office. Ah, she'd taken the bottle with her, that felt rather unnecessary.</p><p>Oh well, he had other means of getting the help he needed.</p><p>Ozpin's fingers danced across his scroll, pulling up and dialing a number with the ease of familiarity. It rang for nearly a full minute before it was picked up, "Oz…?" A voice rasped, groaning as its owner apparently checked the time, "What's up, it's early…"</p><p>"Crow. We have a situation." Ozpin said solemnly, careful to only refer to his agent by the codename he'd so carefully selected.</p><p>"Oz, y'know I don't do 'situations' before noon…" Qrow grumbled as sheets rustled.</p><p>"Quite." Ozpin said shortly, he was well aware of his agent's… proclivities, "However, something unexpected has reared its head."</p><p>That seemed to get Qrow's attention. Bloodshot eyes closed as the man let out a monstrous yawn before cracking his neck and fixing Ozpin with a surprisingly lucid stare. "So did you want me to give up my mission here?" Qrow said, raising an eyebrow, "I think—"</p><p>"Crow." Ozpin said sharply, "You know better than to discuss the mission without first ensuring that both of us are 'clean'."</p><p>"Wha—Oz, you can't be serious!" Qrow protested.</p><p>"Password Crow, I taught you better than that."</p><p>Qrow's explosive sigh buzzed through Ozpin's scroll, he ran one hand through his hair (a pointless gesture really) before squinting blearily at his palm. "Gimme just a second here, it's, uh, leadsten? Wait, no, loadsten? Dammit, I told her not to write her number over—"</p><p>"Loadstone." Ozpin corrected, rolling his eyes. Still, it was a relief, only Qrow could get the passcodes wrong so reliably. He'd have actually worried if the man got it on the first try.</p><p>"Right." Qrow snorted but had the good sense not to roll his eyes, "I'm close Oz, I can practically taste the 'Legendary Doro'. Ya still want me to pack things up and head back?"</p><p>Ozpin blinked; He'd been so busy with paperwork that he'd nearly managed to misplace that particular piece of information. He hadn't forgotten. Wizards don't forget things.</p><p>"No." He said regretfully, "If you're that close, we'd be best served keeping you where you are. Such a rediscovery could give newfound hope and joy to humanity for years to come, striking a devastating blow against Salem and her forces of darkness."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Qrow said, yawning again, "Still got dibs on first bite though, that giant chip's got my name on it, mark my words."</p><p>"I can hardly begrudge you your finder's fee, Crow." Ozpin chuckled, "I'm still shocked that this matter flew under my radar for so long. I would have never realized that the word 'dorito' means something like 'little doro' hinting at the existence of a bigger legendary snack chip without the insights you provided me from that lovely 'read it' site."</p><p>"Er, yeah! I'm glad you agreed it was worth a look. Don't you worry, I'll leave no skirt unturned." Qrow enthused before paling inexplicably.</p><p>"A good plan. The locals could be hiding a clue. I've heard of all sorts of things being shoplifted under women's apparel, makes me think that we really should go with Ironwood's old scheme of mandated mini-skirts."</p><p>"I would be behind that all the way." Qrow said seriously, color returning to his face as he smushed it against the camera.</p><p>"I'll look into it. Contact me if you find anything, I'll send your new code word through the usual channels."</p><p>"Er, yeah, could we talk about that?" Qrow said hurriedly, giving Ozpin pause. The old wizard cocked an eyebrow, and his dark-haired agent squirmed uncomfortably. "So, could you maybe just send the codeword over my scroll? I don't know how you're doing this, but the last time you sent your 'attack birds' I was in the middle of chatting up—Er, getting some good information."</p><p>Ozpin gave Qrow a considering look, careful to hide his slight smirk behind his folded hands. "I'm afraid what you ask is impossible Qrow." He said calmly, "Some things, once put in motion, are impossible to stop."</p><p>"Come on Oz, work with me!" Qrow pleaded, sounding desperate, "It'd take just a couple of seconds if you sent me the code over my scroll."</p><p>"Not safe enough." Ozpin replied easily.</p><p>"Ironwood had our scrolls secured himself," Qrow argued, "They're secure."</p><p>"For lower level communications, perhaps." Ozpin conceded, "But not for the messages we share."</p><p>"Oz—"</p><p>"I'm sorry Qrow, my hands are tied." Besides, it had taken hours of hard work ignoring paperwork to train those birds. He'd be damned before he wasted all that effort. Ozpin let a slight smirk play out across his lips, Salem had no doubt ever considered the possibility of using coded pigeons, just another reason he'd no doubt achieve victory over The Mistress of Evil.</p><p>"Could you at least send the codeword all at once rather than one letter at a time?"</p><p>Ozpin refocused on the conversation at hand, what had they been talking about? Oh well. He gave Qrow his best wizardly grin, eyes dancing with secrets no mortal could ever comprehend, "I'm sorry Qrow, but that's just how it works."</p><p>Qrow studied Ozpin's face for a moment, then let out a defeated sigh, "Yeah, alright. I'll let you know what I turn up." He groaned.</p><p>"Excellent." Ozpin said, pleased. The other man just let out a long-suffering sigh before giving a careless salute and cutting the feed.</p><p>Ozpin settled back in his chair and took inventory. He was surrounded by the enemy, closed off from any support, and in possession of a dangerously full bladder. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He picked up his scroll and dialed a number.</p><p>It only got through the first ring before going suddenly dead. Ozpin frowned, redialed, and was promptly informed that the device he was attempting to contact had been turned off. The old wizard raised a single eyebrow, then made a few complex motions with his fingers and hit the call button again.</p><p>Somewhere far across remnant nearly thirty scrolls, including one that had until just seconds before been turned off, rang simultaneously.</p><p>This time, they picked up. "What?!" A voice snarled through the receiver; The video feed tellingly disabled.</p><p>"We have a situation." Ozpin said calmly, graciously choosing to ignore the rude greeting, "Do you remember the last codeword I sent you? I can send another if—"</p><p>There was an odd crunching sound, and the line went dead. Ozpin frowned. A few more complex gestures later, he tried again.</p><p>"How do you keep getting these numbers?!" The voice seethed once they'd picked up once more.</p><p>"I have my ways." Ozpin replied, smiling slightly. He was fortunate that her little army of bandits hadn't changed their numbers once Qrow had moved away. His little trick would only work once if he didn't sell it, maybe not even then, but the threat he faced was more than worth the risk.</p><p>The sullen silence on the other end of the scroll told him that he didn't have much longer to make his case. "I'm in need of your assistance agent Edge-Lord." He said formally, more than aware of the risks he asked her to face.</p><p>There was a beat of startled silence and Ozpin leaned forward to stare down at his scroll curiously, momentarily worried that she'd hung up again. Close as he was, he nearly toppled over when the scroll exploded into an ear-shattering blitz of expletives and obscenities.</p><p>"Young lady, I don't know where you learned this kind of language, but—"</p><p>Raven cut him off by telling him to do something with parts of his anatomy that, if possible, would have been an impressive bit of flexibility and matter manipulation. Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Raven, you don't understand—"</p><p>"No, you don't understand Ozpin," Raven hissed, spitting his name like a curse, "I put all your self-righteous bullshit behind me years ago, I gave everything up for this! You can't make me come back."</p><p>"Well, not technically true." Ozpin corrected on reflex; going by the deathly silence that settled over the line, it was a mistake.</p><p>"Your 'gift'… I see." Raven said, her tone dangerously neutral. Ozpin cringed slightly, it was never a good sign when she sounded like that. "I should have known it wouldn't come without a catch."</p><p>"Now, now, Raven," He reasoned, trying to hold onto his wizardly composure, "Let's not go putting words into my mouth."</p><p>"I think the time for that is well past." Raven said, her voice a deadly purr of rage and anticipation, "I won't be coming quietly, and I won't give you the chance to force me either."</p><p>Ozpin blinked as he heard the telltale sound of a portal swirling to life, he'd honestly thought that it'd take him more work to convince her to drop by and help him with his problem. Oh well, sometimes he even had to admit that he impressed even himself, he was a genius after all. Speaking of…</p><p>"What the fu—What is this?!" Raven snarled as she portaled herself right into his trap.</p><p>"Elementary my dear." Ozpin said with a satisfied smirk, "I didn't want it to come to this, but I of course took your semblance into account while building my bunker. You may have some control over where your portal ends up, but there are rules that even your portals must follow."</p><p>"Did—Did you just box me in?"</p><p>Ozpin allowed his smirk to grow, "If there's only one place for your portal to appear, appear there it shall."</p><p>Raven let out a wordless howl of rage, and he heard the orgasmic sound of paper shredding as a crimson blade was torn free of its scabbard with a vicious grace only one woman was capable of. Ozpin leaned back in his chair, satisfied. 2.0 was good, but even she paled in comparison to the original model. Still, he felt that a fair warning was in order. "I'd be careful if I were you," He said, somewhat apologetically, "I was forced to strategically make use of your daughter's paperwork." He definitely hadn't forgotten and included it in the fort without thinking, he wouldn't do that.</p><p>Paper rained down like confetti as the whirling ball of rage and steel stilled, crimson eyes found his and he had to repress a shiver at the eerie similarity they held to another's gaze. He'd offered to have them replaced once, Ironwood had been more than happy to provide the technology for what he'd believed to be a wounded warrior, but she'd been rather adamantly attached to her eerie eyes for some odd reason.</p><p>"You—You dare threaten me with…?"</p><p>Ozpin frowned, pulling himself back into the moment as Raven's crimson eyes widened with some emotion he couldn't identify, her face turning bone white, mouth thinning into a single severe line. He was distracted momentarily as the resemblance intensified, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He finally asked.</p><p>Raven's eyes were pinpricks of black nested in an ocean of red, her breathing quick and shallow, Ozpin might have asked her if she needed a chair if he hadn't already used them to support his escape tunnels.</p><p>He was once again thankful for his plentiful foresight when Raven burst into flame and launched herself at him with an enraged scream.</p><p>Opzin's aura flared against the sudden heat as he ducked into one of his escape tunnels with a composed and controlled sound that most certainly wasn't a yelp. "I believe you might be misunderstanding something!" He shouted as a veritable papercut-tornado materialized in his office, whipping papers around with hurricane force.</p><p>He'd always known paperwork would be the death of him, damn that Salem and her cunning ways.</p><p>"It's you who doesn't understand!" Raven roared over the howling wind, "I gave up everything to stay out of this, I won't let you drag me back into it! You may have raised me old man, but I've paid my worth in blood and friends and years!"</p><p>"Technically I'm still owed that subway coupon." Ozpin's mouth said as he ducked out of sight, he really needed to tell it to stop doing that.</p><p>"That's not a thing! No one knows what that is!" Raven screamed, "I never know what you're talking about!"</p><p>"Then it should be believable that this is all another big misunderstanding, right?" Ozpin reasoned from where he crouched heroically behind a pillar, the ball of energy and death that was his one-time pupil seemed to search for him and he was relieved to find that the winds were hiding the origin of his voice.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Raven said after a moment, "You'll just pull me back in anyway now that you know the truth."</p><p>"I am quite disappointed in you, young lady." Ozpin chided her gently, "This is a big thing after all." He watched as the figure in the eye of the storm stiffened, and smiled a little to himself, Raven had always hated to disappoint him. Still, this little game had gone on long enough, so he stepped out into sight confidently, leaning on his cane. "Just when were you planning on telling me about your new Semblance? It's impressive, but I hardly see how this is something worth killing a lonely old man over."</p><p>The winds cut out as abruptly as they came, and Raven settled back down to the floor with a defeated slump to her shoulders. "You don't have to pretend; I know you recognize Maiden powers when you see them."</p><p>Oh, right, of course, he knew that.</p><p>"So, what now?" Raven said, sword hand falling even as her grip on the weapon remained firm, "You know that I betrayed you; Took the power of a Maiden to prevent either you or her from getting the relic. I'm not going to come back Ozpin, you'll have to kill me to pass it on."</p><p>Ozpin opened his mouth to assure his former student that he wasn't nearly so barbaric, no point raising a finger when time would do the job for him after all, but once more his mouth beat him to the punch. "Technically that depends on whether the machine in the basement works or not, actually." Raven stiffened, crimson eyes flashing along with her weapon as she slid back into a defensive stance. Ozpin rushed to cover his mouth's blunder, "I very much meant the technically in that statement. I have no intention of lifting a finger against you or yours."</p><p>Raven looked like she had no idea how to process what he'd said, and while she'd slid ever so slightly out of her stance, she was far from relaxed. Oh well, he'd learned to accept small victories centuries ago. "You expect me to believe that?" Raven said, her voice low and incredulous, "I betrayed you, is there something about that you just don't understand?!"</p><p>Ozpin blinked, giving the woman he still couldn't help but see as a girl his full attention for the first time in their conversation. A small smile played out across his lips as the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place. Raven was as polished and deadly as the weapon she favored but, just like the Katana, she was brittle when struck in just the right place. "Raven, it's not as if you're preparing to hand those powers to Salem on a silver platter." He said calmly, regarding her over the silver gleam of his spectacles, "I am no longer your keeper, and it would not be the first time a Maiden rejected my aid and protection."</p><p>…Now that he thought about it, had any Maidens accepted his help? They'd all seemed more than happy to listen and learn when he'd sought them out to explain their (often dangerously unstable) new powers and responsibilities. It was truly bizarre that all of them eventually rejected his help, perhaps the Maiden powers brought with them mental instability and impacted decision making? A shame, it was truly irresponsible to believe that cool magic powers made you untouchable.</p><p>Raven was staring at him with an expression most akin to shock, but her sword had fallen to rest limply by her side. "You're just going to accept it?" She asked with a weak chuckle, "I abandoned Ta—I abandoned everyone. My friends, my family."</p><p>Ozpin shrugged, "I abandoned my home long ago in the name of destiny, multiple times in fact." He blinked, "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure the one time I didn't try to ditch a family member is the incident that kicked off this whole mess." He shrugged before leaning forward to give Raven a steely look over his spectacles, "Firm your resolve with the righteousness of your cause, to admit defeat is to admit that every sacrifice you've made was pointless. After all, if you never admit when you're wrong, one day you'll no doubt be remembered as right."</p><p>Raven laughed at that, even if it was rasping and painful as she shook her head for some reason. Still, he was glad to see her let go of some of the tension kept her shoulders ramrod straight. Raven had far too little joy in her life, it was a relief to see her let go even in the smallest of ways. A good healthy laugh was beneficial for the heart, so he chose to ignore the single glistening tear that tracked down one cheek, and she eventually sheathed her sword and turned her back on him. "You're right, it's far too late for second guessing."</p><p>The tension was stiffening her shoulders again, and Ozpin sighed internally as he realized he'd likely have to step in. He'd never been especially good at the whole 'parenting' thing. "For what it's worth, while I may not agree with your decision to stay out of things, I am proud of you." Raven froze, and he smiled again, "It takes true courage to take the world onto your shoulders Raven, I should know. You've sacrificed much, and while I may say that it will all one day be worth it, that does not make the decision any easier. It is simple to become a martyr, to die a hero. It is infinitely harder to live with yourself when you must take actions that cast you as the villain."</p><p>Raven had turned back to face him, and he was startled to see the haunted look in her eyes. She must be more troubled than he'd expected to leave such obvious signs of weakness visible in her expression.</p><p>"When you die a hero, it only takes one decision. A difficult one, to be sure, but only one. You've made a decision that you must remake every day; One That you must live with every day. Do not look down upon the strength it takes to reaffirm your choices, that in of itself is worthy of respect."</p><p>There, it was done. Ozpin allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he didn't hold her decision against her would ease her troubled mind. It was a difficult choice to leave one's family, but it was the nature of little birds to one day leave the nest. If he'd known that she'd so regretted her time apart from himself and Qrow, he might have sent his agent to visit her sooner. Still, he was flattered, he'd had no idea that she'd been so emotional about leaving his side. His little hatchling had truly grown into a fine woman.</p><p>Raven stared at him for a moment longer, then let out a quiet chuckle as her shoulders relaxed. "Maybe I shouldn't be surprised that that's what you'd think of this whole mess."</p><p>Ozpin shook his head and let out a rueful chuckle, "If life is a learning experience, then I've had a rather inordinate amount of time to ponder its lessons."</p><p>"A surprisingly mature sentiment, all things considered."</p><p>Ozpin laughed, "I'll have you know that I am a mature adult, despite what you and Glanndis seem to believe. Now help me set fire to these children's transcripts, if we move quickly, I can likely fake my death long enough to check out that new brand of Keurig before anyone can enforce the restraining orders."</p><p>Raven glanced at him, then stared out over the remaining mounds of paperwork for a long time with a look of deep contemplation. "Is… is she anything like—" She paused, her voice oddly wooden, "Is she like me?"</p><p>"Glyndis? Oh, spirits no, I wish I could mold her into your image, but I fear she'll never share your… flair. Why, I nearly had her ready to trash all this horrid paperwork before you arrived, and she refused. Even after I gave her a rather stirring speech about the benefits of 'misfilings'! I have a reputation to uphold as a 'chill' and 'hip', headmaster! I can hardly accomplish that if I'm forced to maintain a permanent record of all their misdeeds. Just think of all the trouble some students may be in already for underage drinking, or starting bar fights, or dress code violations! I swear at times that we have far too many restrictions. We're raising warriors, we can hardly expect them to be model citizens."</p><p>Raven smirked, but her smile was brittle in a way that eluded him. "So, you're saying that Glynda didn't believe that being lenient on natural troublemakers would end well? Shocking."</p><p>"Isn't it just? I simply can't understand some people. Children will be children, and this way I can focus on what's really important: Force-breeding a semblance that produces infinite coffee!" He paused for a moment, "Oh, and fighting Salem I suppose."</p><p>Raven snorted, but finally turned back to face him. There was something to her expression, some resigned determination that he couldn't quite grasp, but he knew she'd made her choice. "I suppose I'm feeling nostalgic." She said simply, "I've come a long way since I was forced to be your secretary; Makes me wonder if I still have the magic touch."</p><p>"Magic touch…?" Ozpin said slowly, then burst out laughing. He wiped a single tear from his eye and gave his greatest protegee a proud look, "It is funny because you now have Maiden powers, quite the sense of humor I've instilled in you."</p><p>"Yeah." Raven said, her expression oddly wistful, "It's strange how you pick up things from the people you love."</p><p>"I'll pack my things, oh and get the body double ready! It's just like I told you when I was locked in that freezer for a day, always have a decoy!"</p><p>"Sure, Ozpin, sure." Raven said distractedly, her eyes following the old man for but a moment as he wandered out of earshot. It was fine, he was used to talking to people who'd long since disappeared or stopped listening.</p><p>She turned back to the veritable disaster zone that littered the floor of Ozpin's study, idly waving away some of the ash still raining down from her earlier assault. This would take a lot of fire. She glanced around at the sparsely decorated study and felt a small grin tug at the corners of her lips. She'd wondered when she was a little girl why the powerful old wizard never put more efforts into his living spaces, but she'd long since learned of his proclivity for burning down everything in his life on a regular basis.</p><p>They were similar in that respect.</p><p>"It's not much of a late birthday present, but I hope this helps kiddo. I'd tell you to stay out of trouble but you're our kid, so this may just be the best I can do for you."</p><p>She closed her eyes and a small lick of fire flickered to life in her hands. For just a moment she allowed herself to imagine it sitting atop a small cake, lighting a face she hadn't seen since it was small; Then she let it grow into a blazing inferno. "Happy birthday." She whispered.</p><p>/*/</p><p>"And you're sure those papers will work?" Jaune Arc whispered desperately into his scroll, casting a nervous look around the small diner he sat in before making an effort to sit up and appear inconspicuous. The effort was spoilt slightly by the guilty looks he kept shooting over his shoulder; By this point every patron in the establishment had already unanimously dubbed him 'The Hands in the Cookie Jar' kid in their heads.</p><p>"Trust me kid," His contact replied, somehow managing to make his voice swagger, "I have reason to believe that our forging methods are gonna be just good enough to pass muster."</p><p>Jaune took another guilty look around him before glancing down at the blank icon on the screen. He'd been lucky to be directed to AClockworkOrange on the online forums, if only he could meet guy in person to at least shake his hand. "Thanks again, you're a real lifesaver. Worth every Lien."</p><p>"Make me proud kid, make me proud."</p><p>/*/</p><p>Blake Belladonna paced the floor of the run-down hotel room anxiously. She couldn't believe she'd mistakenly sent in the wrong paperwork! There was no way they wouldn't know who she was, her last name was already intrinsically linked with The White Fang!</p><p>She'd only realized her error when she'd received her acceptance letter and realized that it wasn't addressed to Noire Nightshade, but to her true name!</p><p>Maybe they didn't know, maybe there had been a filing error and she'd just managed to slip past unrecognized… She had to lay low, play up the part of the bookworm loner… If she could slip by under the radar, she'd have no reason to fear someone busting out her file for discipline and coming to a painfully obvious conclusion based on her last name.</p><p>Blake sighed, slumping against the chipped paint on the door in defeat. She'd never exactly been a social butterfly, but Beacon was supposed to be her chance at a new life… It would have been nice to at least try and find some friends.</p><p>Oh brothers, her ears. She'd been planning on a fresh start, a new life, one she wouldn't have if she was a Belladonna with obvious cat ears. Was she trying to get caught?! Her eyes darted about in obvious panic, before falling upon the heavy black curtains that separated her from the dingy view outside. Not the highest quality fabric, but it'd do.</p><p>Blake glanced around at the obvious disrepair of the room she'd paid for and shrugged.</p><p>Gambol Shroud didn't let out so much as a whisper of sound as she drew it from its sheath.</p><p>/*/</p><p>"The transcripts must be infallible." The woman said imperiously over the screen hovering above his desk, the Queen piece taking up the majority of the image the only clue as to who exactly he was speaking to. "There must be safeguards in place, checks and double-checks. We may be able to fly by under the radar on something simple, but I will not stand for mediocracy, and neither will she. While I have taken the liberty to filling out the necessary paperwork myself, regrettably it falls upon your shoulders to ensure the proper steps are taken to sell our identities. I don't have to explain what will happen should anything be found to be… amiss. Do I?"</p><p>"No." Leo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven academy whispered.</p><p>"Good." The voice purred, as silky-sweet as honey but with a smokey undercurrent of cruel excitement that told him it was closer to propane. "I've taken great pains to ensure this plan succeeds, so you must follow my instructions to the letter."</p><p>Leo closed his eyes, his head sliding down to rest on the solid wood of his desk as the woman's voice droned on over him, he was fortunate that his contact remained so adamant about not making use of their scroll's built in camera. The woman went on to outline a ridiculously complex plan to ensure that her transcripts were not only infallible but were snuck into Beacon's archives without the knowledge of its defenders using a series of spies and plants.</p><p>Leo just didn't have it in him to tell his benefactor that he'd sent out an empty envelope weeks ago, and had received confirmation of their acceptance in the Vytal festival soon after.</p><p>It wasn't his place.</p><p>/*/</p><p>"And so, the wheels of fate turn once again." Ozpin whispered to himself, looking out into the distance as he considered the ripples of causality. "Pieces move, are sacrificed, in an endless game of cat-and-mouse."</p><p>"Um, Mr. Ozpin, sir, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but we really should be getting back to Beacon before Miss Goodwitch finds out. We're going to need this transport to drop the initiates off in the Emerald Forest for their test, and I'm already going to have to rearm and refuel it at this rate…"</p><p>"Oh, pish posh." Ozpin said, waving a hand dismissively, "We already had a perfectly functional method of delivering the students, you needn't worry so unnecessarily."</p><p>Ozpin's copilot, who seemed to be under the mistaken impression that he was actually the pilot, twisted to give him a deeply concerned look. "You mean those launch pad thingies? The ones that were discontinued years ago? The ones that Beacon came under investigation for using after they launched some poor kid into a sheer rock face?"</p><p>"Ah yes, good times." Ozpin said with a sage nod, "Whoever came up with the idea of launch pads was nothing short of a genius, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"Er."</p><p>"We're training the next generation of warriors my good man; We can hardly afford to coddle them."</p><p>"That's all well and good," The pilot allowed hesitantly, "But aren't landing strategies primarily taught in one of the second-year classes?"</p><p>Ozpin blinked, "They are?"</p><p>"Sir, I really must insist we turn around."</p><p>"Hold that thought." Ozpin announced abruptly, "It looks like Miss Goodvibes wasn't fooled by my body double. Shame on her, she knows that she's legally obligated to report a body." He shook his head disapprovingly, eyes fixed on the monitor showing his secretary rapidly approaching behind them on her telekinetically propelled riding crop.</p><p>"Sir?!"</p><p>"No time for that my good fellow." Ozpin interrupted, "Tell, me, you've got your parachute correct?"</p><p>"It's standard issue safety, sir—"</p><p>"Excellent," Ozpin said hurriedly, "Make sure you fire a flare on the way down."</p><p>"Wait w—"</p><p>The copilot's question was lost in a startled scream as Ozpin deftly primed and yanked the man's auto-eject lever, calmly watching as his gambit was lost to the encroaching dusk falling upon the Emerald Forest. Excellent, Raven 2.0 would never abandon an innocent unless she had to, he'd trained her well after all.</p><p>A flickering corona of light momentarily engulfed the vehicle, "Interesting." Ozpin murmured to himself, his secretary's telekinetic powers were growing stronger if she could attempt to influence a vehicle of this size at this range. Ozpin worked to coax more speed from the engine; 2.0 wouldn't be able to keep up with his getaway vehicle's top speeds, especially carrying his copilot.</p><p>As if to prove him wrong, the flickering telekinetic hold attempting to slow his Bullhead solidified. Ozpin tutted, and pushed the throttle forward, trying to buy a few more minutes. He nearly made it. A glance from the aft camera showed his furious secretary in hot pursuit, she must have switched from slowing his craft down to actively pulling herself after it, a clever tactic. The lights of the city twinkled, so tantalizingly close…</p><p>Well, in for a penny as they say. He never had learned to land, after all.</p><p>Ozpin slammed the stick forward, nearly flipping craft, and followed his brave copilot's lead.</p><p>/*/</p><p>He might have gotten away with it, might have faded back into the darkness of the city streets, had 2.0 not anticipated his sneaky scheme and flung the Bullhead at him. Ozpin clicked his tongue, there was no way he could allow an airship belonging to Beacon academy to smash into the commercial district of Vale, they were only just moving past the last batch of lawsuits…</p><p>It was an impressive maneuver, forcing him to play defensively in their little game. He'd have to mention how proud he was, his approval was certain to at least cool the flames of her anger.</p><p>Green energy flickered and crackled around Ozpin as he forced his aura outward into a small dome around him, falling to one knee and narrowing his eyes in concentration. He waited a beat, a single gentle inhalation, and then forced a portion of his aura downwards with explosive force to assist in rocketing him into the sky.</p><p>Green lightning struck around him as he blasted upwards towards the rapidly descending airship, tendrils of energy that sparked off the craft's armor and left it blackened and scorched. Ozpin extended his staff in a motion he was forced to practice with every new body until it was as ingrained in its muscle memory as it was in that of his soul, and forced the shimmering bubble of aura into a single point.</p><p>For a single, blissful moment his senses supercharged. He felt the beat of his life-force as it shot through every inch of the Bullhead until it found the fuel. Dust was highly reactive to aura, and as he wrapped the ship top to bottom in his own considerable reserves, he set it alight.</p><p>Anyone watching from the ground might have claimed to have seen a new star being born. The Bullhead turned white hot as the resulting explosion was carefully held to the surface of the vehicle like a second layer of skin.</p><p>What fell down to the city beneath him could hardly be identified as a part of anything, much less a transport from Beacon.</p><p>Ozpin smirked, satisfied, as he allowed the tug of gravity to pull him back to the streets below. The smirk fell when a corona of power wrapped around him and whipped him into a nearby building. Recovering quickly, Ozpin hurriedly broke the telekinetic field around him with a burst of aura and rolled to avoid the shrapnel 2.0 pelted towards his position. "This reaction hardly seems an appropriate response to a little mismanagement of files!" He called out, ducking a streetlamp that his secretary had torn from the ground and sent spinning after him.</p><p>"That was HOURS of my life Ozpin!" 2.0 screeched, a few strands of hair falling out of its usual neat bun as she turned anything and everything she could get her telekinetic mitts on into a projectile.</p><p>"Your sacrifice was as great and generous as you are!" Ozpin reasoned, splitting a mailbox with an aura-enhanced blow from his cane, "And now no one will have to suffer that fate ever again, isn't that a good thing?"</p><p>2.0 responded with a wordless howl, and Ozpin stumbled as the paving stones themselves were torn up from beneath him.</p><p>The unmistakable crack of a heavy weapon split the air.</p><p>2.0 froze, her eyes widening. Several more shots followed from nearby.</p><p>"Oh look, literally anything else!" Ozpin said, swiftly jumping on the opportunity, "You should go deal with that."</p><p>2.0's eyes snapped back to him, and the paving stones around him creaked ominously. Then an explosion rocked the evening air, followed by a plume of smoke rising from a street or two over. She seemed to struggle with something for a moment, the pointed an imperious finger at him. "You're coming with."</p><p>"Oh, pooh." Ozpin chided her, "You hardly need my help for an incident like this."</p><p>2.0 ground her teeth together, the sound notably similar to the creaking of the paving stones still hanging around him. "I'm not letting you get away Ozpin."</p><p>"Well, you're not technically letting me—"</p><p>He cut off as a young man in a Vale police uniform rounded the corner at a sprint, skidding to a halt as soon as he spotted them with a look of shock. 2.0 dropped the rocks immediately with a guilty start. The young officer seemed to collect his bearings, then ran forward to address them. "Are you two Huntsmen?" He asked hurriedly, "According to dispatch there's some little girl fighting Roman Torchwick ahead!"</p><p>"Oh my!" Ozpin exclaimed, trying and failing to hide his smirk, "Miss Goodwizzle, you must assist the young lady, Beacon's reputation may be on the line!"</p><p>2.0 shot him a venomous look, then seemed to come to a realization and turned to the officer with a sudden, calculating smile. "There's no cause for alarm officer, Beacon is already on the case; Headmaster Ozpin here has already managed to intercept one of Torchwick's automated Bullheads. You should take his statement while I apprehend the scoundrel."</p><p>Ah, playing to his ego, a crafty strategy.</p><p>The young man nodded hurriedly, clearly relieved to have a job that didn't involve running headfirst into the waiting arms of a dangerous criminal. "Understood Ma'am," He said respectfully, "Good luck!"</p><p>2.0 gave the boy a determined nod and cast one last stink-eye in Ozpin's direction before throwing herself into the air as another gunshot split the quiet of the darkened streets. The officer watched her go with a gobsmacked look on his face, but surprisingly little envy as he panted for breath after what had to have been a relatively short sprint. "Lucky I ran into you," He said after a moment, still sounding slightly winded, "These streets usually empty around this time when all those mom 'n pop stores close down."</p><p>"Perhaps our enterprising criminal was counting on that." Ozpin murmured distractedly; He hadn't realized he was on a time limit!</p><p>"If it's alright sir, I can take your statement now."</p><p>"Klaatu barada nikto." Ozpin stated immediately, then looked to the officer expectantly.</p><p>"Um, what?"</p><p>Ozpin blinked, stunned that the man didn't recognize his fail-safe codeword. Weren't all officers trained to release him if he told them the codeword? He could have sworn he'd worked that into Vale's laws… It wouldn't do to have the men and women of the law unnecessarily restraining him while he went about his business, after all. The boy must be new and had simply forgotten.</p><p>"Er—"</p><p>"It's quite alright." Ozpin reassured him magnanimously, "But perhaps we should step off the street. The remains of the Bullhead are scattered about, and I feel it would be better safe than sorry."</p><p>"Oh, of course." The officer said eagerly, relieved, "I'm sure we could walk to the station and—"</p><p>"That won't be necessary." Ozpin interrupted him gently, "We only need do little more than step off the battlefield. Why, this convenient alley right here should suit our purposes nicely, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"Oh right, yes, of course." The officer said, practically tripping over himself as he hurried to follow behind the older man like an overeager puppy.</p><p>Ozpin smiled, "Go ahead and take a seat, officer, and we can… do what must be done."</p><p>His new coffee machine was waiting.</p><p>/*/</p><p>One cane-assisted amnesia spell and about twenty minutes later Ozpin finally answered his scroll, casually pushing his newest acquisition in his endless battle against the forces of darkness behind a convenient dumpster and out of sight as he did. 2.0's withering look lost little of its power despite being restricted to the small screen, and he gave her a winning smile, "So how's our student doing?" He asked, trying to distract her.</p><p>2.0 snorted, "Surprisingly, she's not one of ours."</p><p>Ozpin blinked, "Really? That's a shock, the officer seemed so convinced it was a child fighting. Were they actually a young huntress?"</p><p>His secretary shook her head, casting a disapproving look over her shoulder at something offscreen, "She's only fourteen, apparently goes to Signal. I think we need to have a talk with a certain someone about teaching reckless fighting styles to a minor."</p><p>"Interesting." Ozpin murmured, suddenly businesslike, "Send me the security camera's footage of her fight."</p><p>"What?" 2.0 exclaimed, "Why?"</p><p>"Just a hunch." Ozpin said distractedly, opening the file as soon as it arrived. "Miss… Rose, is it? She fights quite well for her age."</p><p>"Yes." 2.0 said grudgingly, her tone suspicious, "She'll make an excellent huntress one day."</p><p>"One day soon perhaps." Ozpin said confidently, "Have her remain at the station, I wish to speak to her."</p><p>2.0's eyes narrowed dangerously, "She's just a child Ozpin. She may be talented, but she'll be far more talented when she comes of the proper age to attend Beacon."</p><p>"Never fear Glados," Ozpin said, once more glancing over the images of the young girl fighting. "There are many reasons I need this… Miss Rose, at Beacon; Many of which of a nature so sensitive that I do not wish to reveal them until I have more information."</p><p>2.0 stared at him for a moment, then her brow crinkled in an interesting combination of confusion and irritation, "Is this about your weird idea for a real-life magical girl anime again?"</p><p>"I need the Moe Glandis!" Ozpin shouted, "It's an integral facet for evening out the teams that's sadly absent from a large majority of our student's age group!"</p><p>"You can't be serious." 2.0 muttered, slapping a hand against her face.</p><p>"No, no, listen." Ozpin reasoned, "Just look at those adorably round cheeks, those huge puppy-dog eyes! She's perfect. I'm watching her smack around a bunch of suited goons and I still want to give her a cookie."</p><p>"I—I can't even—"</p><p>"Relax, I'll be there to meet her soon enough." Ozpin interrupted her hurriedly, plans he'd long since given up hope on coming together behind his eyes, "There's much to do in preparation, I feel like this year will be our best one yet!"</p><p>"Headmaster, I—"</p><p>Ozpin hung up, enthusiastically hefted his package and practically skipped down the street towards the police station. He hadn't lied, there was much work to be done. For his perfect plans to come to fruition, the girl would likely need some help. Perhaps a tutor of some kind? Her fighting style had been oddly familiar, perhaps he should hire one of her teachers on as her coach!</p><p>He froze suddenly, a snippet of the conversation coming back to him with startling clarity. She'd gone to Signal? Perhaps Qrow would know who'd taught her!</p><p>Nodding to himself, Ozpin set down his newest toy and quickly dialed his agent's number. The man's newest codeword wouldn't have arrived yet, but it should be fine so long as they stuck to vague information.</p><p>For once the man answered before the sixth ring, "Oz!" Qrow wheezed, his voice rough and panicked, "I've been trying to reach you!"</p><p>Ozpin blinked down at the man's image, he looked like he'd been through the wringer. His normally artfully messy hair was greasy with sweat and covered in dust, his clothing torn and dirty. "What on Remnant happened?!" The old wizard demanded.</p><p>"It was real Oz… I can't believe it was real…"</p><p>"Er, you can't believe what was real?"</p><p>"The Doro, Oz! It was real. Not a joke, not a myth, IT. WAS. REAL."</p><p>"Um, I—" Ozpin started hesitantly, not quite sure how to reassure the man.</p><p>Qrow didn't give him the chance. "It was really, really, real Oz! Can you believe it was real?!"</p><p>Ozpin blinked, "Weren't you the one who told me it was?"</p><p>Qrow turned red, "Er, yeah, definitely." He said hurriedly, "I'm—uh—just shocked I found it is all. Like, can you believe it?!"</p><p>"Right." Ozpin said, drawing out the word, "So what happened? I'm assuming the chip didn't do that to you."</p><p>One of Qrow's eyes twitched spastically, "No actually. Salem's goons did."</p><p>"She found the Doro?!" Ozpin exclaimed, alarmed.</p><p>"We did." Qrow stressed, "It was like some weird team-up episode from a cheap hero show! Then it turned us against each other… we fought over it, Oz." The dark-haired man shook his head and gave Ozpin a haunted look, "It's gone. Lost in the depths of the world. I'm starting to think it's better off that way."</p><p>"Oh. Well, I suppose it's alright so long as she doesn't have it." Ozpin tried to console his agent.</p><p>"I can't believe it was real. Can't believe I had to fight for it…" Qrow muttered, his eyes flicking around him rapidly, looking for threats, "I can't believe this is my life…"</p><p>"Um, well, yes." Ozpin blustered, trying to regain control of the conversation, "You've done very well. I had a question for you, but that can wait."</p><p>"Right, yes." Qrow muttered distractedly, "Can't believe that just happened…"</p><p>Ozpin shook his head sadly, privately deciding to send the man on a less stressful mission next, perhaps something low-key like actually fighting Grimm for once… "Get some sleep, agent." He said, waiting for Qrow's shaky nod before cutting the connection.</p><p>"A pity," He mused to himself, "Still, where one source of joy and positivity has been lost to us, another has been found." He glanced down at the images of the girl with the oversized scythe with a wicked smile, "Operation Moe is a go."</p><p>/*/</p><p>Somewhere deep in the Emerald Forest, a man swung listlessly from the torn parachute tangled hopelessly in the branches above. Not for the first time in the last hour, he mentally kicked himself for not having his flare gun properly secured to his person; Consequently, he'd lost the tool of his salvation immediately upon his ejection from the Bullhead.</p><p>"Hello?" He called out without much hope, he very much doubted anyone had managed to see his fall in the encroaching darkness.</p><p>What were they going to do for initiation? He was the only pilot trained to operate the new troop transport for Oum's sake!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wizard 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back... back again...</p><p>Hey y'all, it's been awhile! Summer's right around the corner, which (with luck) means that I'll have much more time to indulge the swirling storm of insanity from which most of these ideas spawn.<br/>Anyway, new day, new chapter. I was originally planning on splitting this into two or three parts, but my beta liked the idea of each chapter of this story being its own unique tale of insanity with a beginning and ending; We'll see how that plays out in the future, but I did see his point.</p><p>As always, let me know what you thought! Comments give me LIFE.</p><p>Take care of yourselves, and keep on being FABULOUS.</p><p>~Amaratsu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gentleman, Glandis," Ozpin pronounced solemnly, looking out over the unnecessarily large table in the staff meeting room, "I must come to you today as the bearer of bad news. In terms of money… we have no money."</p><p>The silence that followed was so all encompassing that one could have heard a pin drop, which he did since 2.0's pen had exploded in her hand with the force of a grenade and he was fairly certain that at least one of those pieces was called a pin. "Headmaster." She said slowly, her voice low and deadly, "Could you explain how exactly that came to be? The last time I checked our budget was well balanced."</p><p>"Just a little error over in the clothing department. A very inspired individual thought to use some of our leftover budget to outfit the students, brilliantly kind of them, I'm sure you agree. Anyway, there was just a tad less leeway in the budget than that good Samaritan expected, so we'll just need to make a few cuts to get back into the green. Nothing overly difficult, I assure you, I've already taken the liberty of supplying you with a proposal."</p><p>Raven 2.0 blinked before her eyes narrowed dangerously, thoughts flying through those emerald orbs faster than a house through twister as she immediately pulled out her scroll and focused in on it. Jitters leaned away from her ever so slightly, a wise reaction considering the fact that his signature yellow tie and admittedly unkempt shirt was already irreversibly stained by the last victim of 2.0's ire. Brothers rest its stationary.</p><p>"Aherm, perhaps we should discuss our plans for this year's batch of students?" The Stache threw out with a nervous cough, a courageous attempt to distract 2.0 that Ozpin wouldn't forget.</p><p>"An excellent proposition." Ozpin said, giving The Stache a nod, "We have been unfortunately unsuccessful in locating our pilot—Unfortunate, but nerves have gotten the better of many a man—as such we will be resorting to more… traditional means of aerial insertion."</p><p>Jitters choked on the sip he'd been taking from his thermos, "Is that wise, Headmaster?" He coughed, pounding a fist against his chest, "Couldn't we just take the path down the cliff?"</p><p>"Not without making significant changes to what we had planned." Ozpin said gravely, "As it is, a few changes will already have to be implemented. Considering the fact that we'll be launching them tomorrow morning, I feel that this is the best of the limited options available."</p><p>"Evidently." 2.0 murmured dangerously, her green eyes flashing up to fix Ozpin with a suspicious glare. She'd be checking into other methods of insertion no doubt, it really was a shame she couldn't recognize genius for what it was. He smiled genially in return, careful to keep any trace of smugness off his face. Not yet at least.</p><p>"I think it just goes to show how reliable of a method it is, whoever thought of must have truly been an individual of both great foresight and wisdom." He preened unashamedly. 2.0's expression twitched noticeably in a tic he kept telling her that she should get examined, but she seemed to fall for his ruse with little suspicion.</p><p>Time to lay out the groundwork for the finishing blow.</p><p>"It truly is an elegant solution to the problems that plague us." Ozpin declared, puffing up with pride, "Why, with this and a few other simple cuts we'll be more than prepared with the rigors of the coming year."</p><p>2.0's eyes widened before darting back towards the budget proposal he'd sent to her scroll. Perfect.</p><p>Ozpin disguised the triumphant grin spreading across his face with a delicate sip of nirvana, his eyes sliding closed as her reveled in the taste of perfect caffeinated victory.</p><p>"Oh—do add onto that proposal for me, would you? We should really dispose of this overly large table and get a replacement, it's been far too long, I mean really." He lifted a nearby nameplate and gave it a bemused look, "Professor Peach? Did we ever even have someone like that in our employ? Must have been so many years ago that I'd nearly forgotten."</p><p>Content in his victory, Ozpin made his way out of the meeting room with a soft chuckle and a kick in his step.</p><p>Glynda Goodwitch groaned, reaching up to rub her temples as the door closed behind her current employer, "Can I count on you two to fill in the others?" She asked the only other adults who'd been present.</p><p>"You can." Dr. Oobleck said with a tired sigh, reaching out to readjust Professor Peach's nameplate with a soft frown.</p><p>"Should I take it that my request to actually change the content of Grimm Studies' curriculum to something useful has been rejected?" Professor Port asked with a low groan.</p><p>Glynda's eyes twitched sporadically, "The headmaster," She said, trying desperately to hold onto her composure, "Believes that your anecdotal stories will have a 'profound effect' on the student populace by making learning 'uniquely fun and engaging'."</p><p>"That indeed sounds like a no." Professor Port muttered, "When I decided to try my hand at story-telling at that staff meeting, this was not the outcome I'd predicted…"</p><p>"Frankly, I'm just impressed you've managed to keep up the act for this long." Dr. Oobleck commented with a yawn, his forehead coming to rest on the tabletop with a soft 'thump', "I highly doubt I could have come up with enough stories from my hunting days to fill more than a few days of classes, much less a years' worth."</p><p>"Ahem, er, yes." Professor Port attempted to laugh boisterously, mustache twitching with clear discomfort, "It goes without saying that my overwhelming experience provides me with many excellent stories for use in the classroom."</p><p>"Indeed." Their green haired coworker mumbled into the hardwood.</p><p>"None of which are fabricated." Port insisted, somewhat desperately.</p><p>"Of course, of course, my good man." The good doctor yawned.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch eyed the man with some concern, "Will you be quite alright, Bart?" She asked, careful to maintain a professional demeanor and keep the concern out of her voice.</p><p>"I'll b'fine." Dr. Oobleck muttered hurriedly, banging his head gently against the desk before shoving himself upright. "Today was supposed to be a slower day, so I didn't think to… imbibe as heavily as normal."</p><p>That would explain the man's rather sluggish behavior, Ms. Goodwitch thought with a grimace. Shamefully, she was almost grateful for the change, it made it significantly easier for her to converse with him.</p><p>"You don't have to ask me, by the way." Dr. Oobleck continued, rubbing his temples, "I never went through with asking for a change in my curriculum."</p><p>Glynda winced in sympathy, "Yes, the headmaster has expressed that he was rather… inspired by your turn of phrase."</p><p>"Those who do not learn from history, are bound to repeat it." Oobleck intoned solemnly, "I cannot say that I expected him to take it quite so… literally. Still, I was not raised to back down from a challenge."</p><p>"Well, yes… but recounting the entirety of human history is a feat that seems rather… taxing."</p><p>"Nonsense, I'm the picture of health!" Oobleck snapped suddenly, "He's a crafty one, that headmaster of ours. He thought to challenge my resolve as a scholar, hold me to my own words, make me a liar! A clever ploy to be sure, but one that I'll overcome with grit and determination; The very essence of what makes humans and Faunus the true masters of Remnant!"</p><p>"Right…" Glynda said placating, giving the man a more careful look over. Oobleck almost exclusively looked as if he'd gone several days without sleep—likely because he had in all honesty—but upon closer inspection she could see that the bags under his eyes were threatening to give him a permanent squint. "Bart," She said carefully, "When was the last time you got some rest?"</p><p>"There is no rest for the wicked!" Bartholomew declared, blue eyes wide and manic, "And that means we can ill afford any or they'll outwork us!"</p><p>Professor Goodwitch sighed, "Professor Port? Please escort Dr. Oobleck to his quarters. It will do us little good to have him seen by the students in such a shape. Make sure he's settled and then deliver the meeting notes to the other professors." She fixed her coworker with a stern glare that had the man snapping to attention despite his clear exhaustion, "Dr. Oobleck, I expect you rested and ready for initiation tomorrow; I will take over your shift for tonight watching over the prospective students." Oobleck made to protest, but Glynda silenced him with a look.</p><p>"Good call." Port whispered, nudging him with a chuckle as he helped his friend to his feet. "What in the name of the Brothers were you up to that you came out the other side looking this haggard?" Glynda felt her lip twitch in amusement at the larger man's poorly veiled concern, but she didn't allow the indulgent smile to spread any further than that.</p><p>"Something Ozpin mentioned to me the other night…" Oobleck muttered.</p><p>Glynda froze.</p><p>"Dropped by my office late, wanted my thoughts on some theory that's been making the rounds in the archeological community, something about a civilization that predates everything on Remnant. I myself had considered it, but it just seemed too preposterous… Still, he made some good points—purely playing devil's advocate of course—and I ended up staying up late looking for more information buried in our records…"</p><p>Oobleck's voice trailed off as he was gently escorted down the hall, but Glynda's ears strained to catch every word from where she stood rooted in place. The man had no idea just how close to the truth he'd come. Ozpin hadn't been forthcoming about all the details, but she was aware of the fact that Ozpin and Salem had come from a society that predated all traditionally known records.</p><p>Why would he mention that to Oobleck? Why now?</p><p>The old man was up to something, that much was obvious… And she knew exactly where to start untangling this web.</p><p>Even as she stepped out into the hallway, her eyes were already locked onto her scroll and the budget proposal she'd received. It was… surprisingly extensive, it'd take hours for her to puzzle through the whole thing. Still, Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch wasn't a quitter. Ozpin had been playing his little games for centuries, but she'd be damned before she let him do further damage to their hallowed establishment without putting up a fight. She was the only one who stood a chance at matching the headmaster, the only one who could pull Beacon out of the spiraling hole he'd dug for it. If she had to wade neck deep into the depraved mind-games its errant caretaker so enjoyed, then that was a sacrifice she was willing to make to save them from devastation. She'd worked too long, suffered too long, all for this. She'd have her day in the sun, she'd make sure of it.</p><p>As intensely focused as she was, both on the scroll and on her daydreams of a shining future starring Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, she walked right by the shadowed figure watching from an alcove.</p><p>Hook, line, and sinker.</p><p>/*/</p><p>Qrow didn't generally consider himself to be a lucky man…</p><p>Now was no exception.</p><p>"Qrow." His sister said, her tone businesslike as she stepped through a portal of swirling inky-red darkness, "I got your message and—what are you doing?"</p><p>Qrow Branwen, self-proclaimed ladies' man and arguably one of Vale's most capable hunters, could only gape in silent horror from where he stood with his pants around his and a lonely/willing barmaid laid out on the bed before him. "H-hi sis?" He stammered out, desperately trying to hold onto any shred of suavity, "Fancy seeing you here, I—uh—didn't think you'd respond so quickly?"</p><p>Raven just stared at him, one delicate eyebrow climbing higher and higher in her hairline. Qrow cringed internally, but met those red eyes with a solid glare of his own, desperately trying to hold on to the dregs of his battered and beaten dignity.</p><p>Something in Raven's eyes shifted and she opened her mouth to respond, which was the moment the barmaid decided to remind the two of them that she was still present with an ear-piercing scream. "Demon!" She shrieked, terrified eyes flicking wildly between his sister's blood red eyes and the—admittedly hellish—portal she'd emerged from.</p><p>"No wait—" Qrow tried, reaching out to try and calm the frightened woman.</p><p>The barmaid's eyes widened and she slapped his hand aside, face going white as she focused on his own ruddy red eyes, "Incubus…" She gasped.</p><p>"Only in his dreams." Raven snorted.</p><p>"Ray!" Qrow shrieked, appropriately scandalized, "Don't listen to her she's just being—" His next words were cut off with a choke as his prospective partner beaned him over the head with a pillow—which promptly revealed a previously unknown rip in its lining and burst all over him in an explosion of downy feathers.</p><p>As the metaphorical dust—and literal feathers—settled, Qrow could only sigh despondently as he listened to the terrorized screams of the sweet woman he'd spent the last hour and a half getting to know fade into the distance. "You did that on purpose." He accused hollowly around a mouthful of feathers.</p><p>"Oh please." Raven snorted, idly waving away a floating piece of down with a sneer, "We both know which of our semblances is responsible for this mess."</p><p>Was it telling that he didn't argue? Qrow decided that he didn't care that much as he made a futile attempt to pick the remnants of the pillow out of his hair, mouth, shirt—his everywhere. He tried to pull the feathers out of his everywhere.</p><p>"Put your pants on Qrow." Raven drawled, sounding remarkably bored considering the outrageous (but disturbingly common) statement that had passed her lips.</p><p>Qrow glared at her with all the ferocity that a humiliated, pants-less man could muster as he gathered up what remained of his dignity to pull up his trousers. It wasn't a pleasant experience; feathers poked and prodded him in places no feathers ever should, and he didn't even bother to try and close them around the downy mass that bulged out comically as he sat on the down-covered and sheetless bed. "Don't you usually make me wait forever before finally deigning to show up?" He complained bitterly, "Some stupid bull about needing to look all proud and independent?"</p><p>His sister simply shrugged one armored shoulder, clearly unbothered by his ire, "I had some free time. I figured I'd do you a favor by not using up so much of yours; If anything, you should be thanking me for being so thoughtful."</p><p>Qrow glanced at the door that was still hanging open and the trail of down leading out of it, "Thanks." He said flatly.</p><p>"You're quite welcome, little brother." His twin sister replied, her voice poisonously sweet, "Now what was it that you needed? As much as I enjoy our little chats, we both know that I'm a little less generous with my patience than I've been with my time."</p><p>Qrow scowled at her, but found that he couldn't quite meet her eyes as he made his admission: "Amber was attacked."</p><p>Raven stiffened, which was a good thing really. His sister was most dangerous when she was relaxed; A relaxed Raven was getting ready to draw her blade in a liquid arc of steel and dust, so he'd take stiff any day. "Was she." She stated neutrally, "I take it that since you said 'attacked' instead of 'killed' that the attack wasn't successful?"</p><p>Qrow was silent and he felt the force of his sister's eyes as they drilled into his skull. What would be the best way to answer that question without ending the day with a fight? His time ran out along with Raven's patience to the harsh rasp of a blade being drawn a few inches out of its sheath. "Dust, Raven, keep your pants on." He snapped, "This isn't easy to explain!"</p><p>"Isn't it now?" Raven murmured, her voice a dangerous purr. Crimson eyes met crimson eyes, and Raven's narrowed, "Weren't you playing guard dog? What, did your semblance kick in in the middle of battle?"</p><p>Qrow wouldn't lie, despite everything his sister had done, that one hurt a little. "Lay off Ray," He snarled, shooting to his feet and getting nose to nose with his sister, "At least I do my job!"</p><p>"Your job." Raven whispered venomously, crimson eyes burning like hellfire, "One I want nothing more to do with."</p><p>The two of them stayed like that for a moment—a silent showdown that was more familiar than any form of sibling rapport—before Raven scoffed dismissively, "This is a waste of my time."</p><p>"They took something from her." Qrow called out after her as his sister backed away towards her portal, taking childish satisfaction in the way she stilled at his words, "I'm not sure how, but one of 'em got their hands on Amber and was pulling something out. She's been in a coma ever since."</p><p>Raven was silent for a time, but Qrow knew enough about his sister to catch just the edges of a few of the thoughts lurking behind those bloody eyes. Raven was worried, even if she'd never admit it, even if she'd never ask for help. There was little love lost between the two of them now days, she'd burned too many of her bridges for that, but when push came to shove she was still his sister; He'd not leave her in the dark if he didn't have to.</p><p>It was the unspoken truth behind their little meetings, disguised under layers of intrigue and distrust that made it palatable for everyone involved. Raven could pretend that she was only being passed information such as the identities of the maidens because they didn't want her attacking them, and they could pretend that it was solely so that she could keep an eye on any that wandered into her area. It wasn't the strongest of lies, but it was what they had; It was what they were comfortable with.</p><p>Qrow would never forgive her for what she'd done, he couldn't, not when he loved the little firecracker as fiercely as if she'd been one of his own; But he couldn't truly hate his sister, not when it had been the two of them against the world for most of their lives.</p><p>"Who was it." Raven stated bluntly, breaking Qrow out of his thoughts.</p><p>He scrambled to collect himself, to not show a moment of weakness that might tip her off as to nature of his thoughts. She'd never had much patience for sentimentality. "I'm not sure." He admitted, raising a hand to forestall her snarling objection before it could fully form, "One of them had some kind of semblance that cloaked them. I couldn't get much more than a glance before they managed to hide any defining features, and I was a little more concerned with Amber's condition."</p><p>"So not only did you let them get away, but you also have no idea who they are or where they may strike next." Raven summarized icily, her voice dripping with contempt.</p><p>Qrow bristled, "If you have a problem with how things were handled, you're more than welcome to take a crack at it yourself. But we both know that's never going to happen, is it?" He was wandering into dangerous territory and he knew it, but Raven's hypocritical condescension was really getting under his skin. As bad as he felt about what had happened, she was the last person on Remnant he wanted criticizing his decisions.</p><p>Raven's lips thinned, but her hand stayed by her side as she sent Qrow a pointed glare. "You're treading on dangerous ground." She warned lowly.</p><p>"At least one of us is." He replied evenly.</p><p>Raven snorted, but let the comment pass, "Where is the Maiden recovering? Have you taken proper precautions to ensure her survival?"</p><p>Qrow grimaced, "She's not." He admitted, "Oz thinks her attackers managed to snag some of her powers, apparently pulled out a good portion of her soul. She's basically a vegetable in the basement of Beacon."</p><p>Raven's mouth fell open, a rare sign of emotion from his usually stoic sister, "They did what?!"</p><p>"They drained her. She's missing most of her aura, and a good chunk of the Maidenhood with it."</p><p>"Kill her." Raven snapped immediately, catching Qrow off guard with her ferocity, "Perhaps if we pass on her powers now we can snap them right back out of her attackers."</p><p>"No!" Qrow shouted, alarmed, but Raven rounded on him in an instant.</p><p>"Is this more of your sentimental bullshit shining through?" She snarled, crimson eyes flashing like bloody knives as she abruptly began pacing the small room Qrow had rented.</p><p>"It's rationality!" He shot back, finally grabbing her attention, "The one draining her was a woman, I know that much for sure! Who do you think the powers will go to when she's gone? Even if they don't get dragged back to the person holding half of them, what are the odds that the last person Amber's mind was focused on won't be her attacker?"</p><p>Raven stilled once more. "Fine. I can see why you'd hesitate." She admitted, "But at least tell me why in the name of Oum is she being kept at Beacon?"</p><p>Qrow blinked, "Why wouldn't she be?"</p><p>Raven threw her hands up in the air in agitation, "Maybe because that's literally the first place anyone would look for her?!"</p><p>Qrow scoffed, "She'll be plenty safe there. Salem would have to launch an attack on the entirety of Vale to do anything to Beacon, and that's not even considering the fact the Oz himself is there to dissuade anyone from trying anything."</p><p>Raven shot him a venomous look, "Qrow." She said shortly, "It's Ozpin. He's been trying and failing to stop Salem for centuries, and that's if he's been trying at all. He'll fail again, and Beacon will fall."</p><p>"He's also way more powerful than he has any right to be." Qrow stated with a raised eyebrow, "He's put a lot of effort into Beacon, mostly its coffee machines but still. I don't think he's just going to let them burn it to the ground without putting up a fight."</p><p>"Qrow, he burns his office down every few months."</p><p>Qrow waved a magnanimous hand, "Aside from that."</p><p>"Right." Raven said, not sounding the least bit convinced, "How long ago did this happen, exactly?"</p><p>"It's been a bit." Qrow admitted with a shrug, "I thought Oz was waiting to know more before he let you in on it. Not sure why he got so insistent on you being informed all of a sudden when we'd learned nothing new, but I can't say I disagree with having more eyes on the lookout."</p><p>Raven glanced away, her expression unreasonable, "I see." She said, her tone neutral.</p><p>Qrow sighed, he'd known from the start that his sister wouldn't be convinced to return and fight the good fight, but he'd delivered the message as requested. Still, he couldn't leave it like this. He owed her that much.</p><p>"If that's all, I'll take my leave." Raven murmured, her crimson eyes focused on something off in the distance as she turned back towards her portal.</p><p>"She was accepted into Beacon by the way." He said.</p><p>Raven stilled, but Qrow caught the red flash of one of her eyes for just a heartbeat. "Then you'd better hope she's wiser than you, lest Ozpin take her down with him as well." She said quietly before vanishing into the swirling darkness.</p><p>Qrow let out a long breath, abruptly feeling exhausted, before allowing himself to fall backwards into the bed with a satisfying 'thwump'. He couldn't say he was in the mood to do much else today, meetings with his sister tended to leave him like that, and he'd rented the damn room so why not? He'd earned a lazy day, and who was to say? Perhaps he'd have some luck in a different tavern later in the evening…</p><p>The door to his room burst open, revealing a stoic looking priest with a mighty scowl. "That's him, that's the beast!" His last case of 'luck' sobbed, pointing at him with terrified eyes from where she cowered behind the man.</p><p>"Bwuh." Qrow parried the accusation eloquently, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he tried to process.</p><p>"Brother's preserve us, the beast is already speaking in tongues…" The priest exclaimed, causing the woman to cry out in horror and despair. This couldn't end well without an explanation, one he refused to give while sprawled out on a bed covered in the massacred remains of a pillow. Qrow shot to his feet, desperately trying to think of something that could tide this all over, when he remembered that he'd never bothered to buckle his pants. His semblance was in top form and it hadn't forgotten, choosing that moment to reveal a bird of an entirely different nature (and name) in an explosion of feathers and down.</p><p>"Fascinating…" The priest murmured, eyes unflinchingly focused below Qrow's navel, "I'd heard incubi could take on animal features, but I was rather hoping it'd be more… equine in nature."</p><p>Qrow sputtered at that shocking admission, and his erstwhile sweetheart flushed slightly, "Er, actually, that might be from when I made my escape."</p><p>Qrow would have kissed the woman if that wouldn't have been massively inappropriate considering the situation they were in. "Exactly!" He said hurriedly, taking a step forward while being careful to keep his hands clearly visible, "This is all just a big misunderstanding pal."</p><p>"Back demon!" The priest boomed, his hand shooting into his clothing and coming out clutching a symbol of his faith. He evening sun caught on the polished silver, reflecting painfully into Qrow's eyes and making him flinch slightly. "Yes… you fear this don't you, demon?" The man stated, licking his lips in anticipation, "You'll get no quarter from me, beast, I'll not let you use your multiple writhing appendages to penetrate anyone tonight!"</p><p>Qrow's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, a look he shared with the startled woman who was staring at the man like he'd revealed himself to be a Grimm in disguise.</p><p>"Oh dear." The priest said slowly, making very deliberate eye contact, "I seem to have… dropped my protective amulet."</p><p>The silver dropped to the floor with an ominous tinkle.</p><p>"I'll just have to slowly bend over to pick it up." The man said, his breath coming rapidly as he stepped over the pendant before turning his back on Qrow.</p><p>The woman behind him met Qrow's eyes and shook her head rapidly, 'I'm so sorry!' she mouthed.</p><p>Glass shattered from the third story window as Qrow took the valorous way out.</p><p>/*/</p><p>Nothing. There was nothing in the budget proposal, nothing especially egregious anyway. Some of the proposed ideas were actually fairly good, which had been so jarring to discover that she'd wasted a rather inordinate amount of time trying to find the razor blades in those particular candy apples.</p><p>Still, to find nothing after so much time—after so much effort—she wasn't sure what to think. It certainly didn't help that she'd been forced to spend her time juggling her duties watching over the children while laboriously pouring over her scroll, especially when she'd started to feel the beginnings of a migraine forming after the first hour. She'd powered through, however, she always did. It was a shame all her effort hadn't yielded much fruit. Ozpin must have put a significant amount of thought into the budget, he'd even gone so far as to set a portion of it aside to order the security measures Ironwood had been pushing for and new uniforms for the students to take some of the financial pressure of their backs.</p><p>Fighting back a tired yawn, Miss Goodwitch set her scroll aside for the moment. She'd discovered over the course of the night that Ozpin had already sent in orders for portions of the budget—something that had only further fueled her paranoia—but aside from a few notes she'd already submitted she couldn't find anything that really stood out.</p><p>Taking a break to lean against a nearby wall, Miss Goodwitch took a blessed moment of respite to rub her pounding temples. She was still in her prime, but it was hardly healthy for anyone to pull an all-nighter and she'd be lying if she claimed she didn't feel the effects of it. Still, she reflected as she made her way to her quarters, it perhaps hadn't been the best idea to spend a solid portion of her shift squinting blearily at her scroll; She couldn't remember having this much trouble focusing her vision after other nights spent working.</p><p>Opening the door that led into her office—her living quarters lay just beyond—she let a little of the tension she habitually carried around with her bleed out with a long sigh. Finally isolated from the world outside her doors and free to let her hair down, she did just that. She'd have to fix it up later before stepping out to meet the students for initiation anyway, and she hoped that letting it out of its tight curl might bring with it some welcome relief. She'd have to move quickly however, Ozpin might have had few compunctions about being 'fashionably late', but he waited for no one. Still, she had time for a spot of tea to keep herself awake—she'd never be caught dead imbibing in that nightmare fuel her boss put in his body—and Glynda wasted little time entering her rooms to get started.</p><p>Her personal rooms were modestly decorated, she didn't make much of a habit of spending much time there after all, but they were far from being barren of personal belongings. She wasted little time making her way over to one such example and set about making her tea.</p><p>A flash of reflected light caught her attention.</p><p>Slowly, disbelievingly, dull green eyes turned to regard the pair of spectacles sitting innocuously on her nightstand. A pair of glasses that, by all rights, she had been convinced until now were sitting squarely atop her nose.</p><p>"No…" She whispered, her tone betraying her shocked disbelief even as her eyes gave another incriminating ache, "He didn't…"</p><p>He had. She couldn't tell the difference without switching back and forth a few times, but only one of the glasses had her exact prescription. The other had most certainly been altered.</p><p>Every ache of her head, every second of eyestrain flashed through her mind and she found herself grinding her teeth hard enough that her jaw added its own unique ache to the list.</p><p>He'd played her, sought to get her tired, make it difficult to focus.</p><p>Something Ozpin mentioned to me the other night… Bart's voice drifted across her mind.</p><p>Glynda cursed abruptly, so that's why he'd paid their other resident caffeine junkie a visit. All to leave her disoriented an exhausted, all to keep her off-balance, how long had this plan been in motion?!</p><p>The budget proposal. There had to be something there after all, something that she missed. She'd checked over the first and last section before giving up and making her way down the document piece by piece, but she must have missed something. She yanked her scroll from her pocket and began to go through it feverishly, desperate for something to stand out and reveal the truth.</p><p>Nothing. There was nothing standing out to her.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>Desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>Ozpin was arguably a smart man, but he was also distracted and disorganized. She'd had to help him break back into his own accounts often enough to be able to log into those accounts herself. It shamed her to lean on such ignominious measures, but the bastard had swapped out her glasses and she wasn't exactly feeling generous.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Glynda stared disbelievingly at her screen, feeling as if the floor had fallen out from under her. It wasn't possible, he had to have been planning something. There was nothing useful in his mail, nothing out of the ordinary. It even looked like he'd gotten the invoice for those uniforms they'd wanted, a fair price for that many uniforms if she thought about it—</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Beacon had an official account for those purchases, something from which the invoice should have been forwarded. Why had he been the first—and only—recipient?</p><p>Heart pounding, Glynda opened the attachment and went over the data. The majority of the cost seemed to come from several copies of just over half a dozen outfits. The rest was made up of hundreds of pairs of cheap socks.</p><p>Glyda stared at her scroll, feeling numb. The uniforms had been the one thing she hadn't viewed with much suspicion, that and the camera's Ironwood had recommended.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Was he planning on some Brother's awful cosplay again? What was going on? She'd been pouring over these documents for hours and it felt like it was all just one huge—</p><p>A notification popped up on her scroll warning her that initiation started in just a few minutes</p><p>…Distraction.</p><p>It was only when she'd made use of her semblance to get herself to the initiation site double-quick that she realized that she'd failed to look into any other methods they could use to avoid having to rely on Ozpin's insane launch pads.</p><p>/*/</p><p>As Ozpin started to explain how initiation would work, Professor Goodwitch wasted little time looking through the files on her tablet. Her role in their current task was minimal at best and she'd had the details memorized for weeks. Students were tasked with retrieving 'relics': metal balls that were hooked up to recognize the personal scroll each initiate had been granted access to. Each student would be paired up with a partner based on the first two people to make contact with them. It always surprised and worried students to realize that they'd be receiving a partner on their first day, and today was no exception.</p><p>Unfortunately, she was in for a surprise of her own.</p><p>She'd said her line about same day pairings, the bomb she'd dropped on just about every class that'd proceeded them, when Ozpin spoke up to inform the students that they'd be partnered with the first person they made eye contact with. Professor Goodwitch blinked, her eyes immediately darting to her tablet which was cheerily showing all the relics as perfectly active and waiting to be retrieved. This wasn't part of the script, which meant that Ozpin had finally made his move.</p><p>What was his game? She had little doubt that most of the students present thought this was just a lazy excuse to avoid having to put any thought into partnering people together, but they didn't know Ozpin like she did. The man was a control freak, obsessive in his own fickle, whimsical way. The only question was just how precisely this benefitted him. Professor Goodwitch remained still as Ozpin laid out a set of instructions they most certainly hadn't discussed before, hiding her mounting frustration behind a practiced façade of indifference. Inside, however, her mind was racing, pulling bits and pieces together at a frantic rate in a desperate attempt to connect the pieces of a madman's puzzle.</p><p>"Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished with bored expression.</p><p>"Yeah—um—sir…?" A scraggly blonde said, raising his hand hesitantly.</p><p>"Good." Ozpin steamrolled over the boy, making the scrawny blonde cringe into his ill-fitting armor. "Now, take your positions."</p><p>Professor Goodwitch watched with trepidation as the students readied themselves, falling into poses that ranged from well-balanced and prepared to some odd judo stance that she couldn't for the life of her figure out the purpose of. All except the blonde boy, who nervously raised his hand once more. "Um, sir…? I've got," He swallowed nervously, eyeing the sheer drop before them with obvious trepidation, "A question…"</p><p>What was the old man thinking? The eye-contact pairings, the strange directions, the only way he could possibly take advantage of that would be if—</p><p>Ozpin faced the blonde student with a bland expression and a noncommittal hum, one hand cradling his coffee as his other stayed firmly behind his back; Reprogramming the launch pad's directional settings on the scroll he'd hidden there.</p><p>…If he had some way of deciding where the students would land.</p><p>A pad fired, sending a white-haired figure she recognized as Miss Schnee flying off somewhere to the East. The blonde boy jolted in place at the suddenness of it, casting a panicked glance in that direction before turning back to the headmaster with a nervous smile. "So this landing strategy… thing, what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"</p><p>It was coming together, had it all been a bluff hiding the truth? Ozpin's real goal must have been to keep her too busy to think of replacing his 'inspired' idea to reutilize those horrid launch pads… but to what ends? Nimble fingers flew across her tablet as she pulled up the surveillance app.</p><p>"No." Ozpin said, his tone bored, "You will be falling." Another pad went off, this time sending the student far off to the West; Where initiation was supposed to be held.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch bit the inside of her lip hard as her eyes scanned over the data. Every launch pad except seven had kept their original programming; The seven that had been altered all had their settings changed to launch the students off towards the old ruins that were often used for exercises for the upper-classmen.</p><p>"Oh." The blonde said, scratching his hair in what she quickly identified as a nervous tic, "I… see… So did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Red haired cut through the air like a blade as Miss Nikos' wide green eyes found the boy. Professor Goodwitch, distracted as she was, couldn't help looking up at that. The Champion gave Ozpin a panicked look, her mouth opening to say something, but was cut off by her own launch pad as it sent her flying.</p><p>To the East.</p><p>The majority of the cost seemed to come from several copies of just over half a dozen outfits.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch cursed bitterly in her head, fingers flying as she pulled up the names of the students on the pads even as Ozpin gave the boy a distracted reply she didn't fully listen to. It didn't take her long to recognize the name of one Miss Ruby Rose, the prodigy student Ozpin had shown such unique interest in whose launch pad was pointed inexplicably East. In an instant, Glynda knew what she had to do, the old man had outplayed her at every turn, she was aware of that, but he'd made a mistake. Ozpin had taken great pains to keep his plans for the launch pads hidden, going so far as to reprogram them on-site to prevent anyone from catching wind of his deception, but that in of itself revealed the importance of that one step. She wasn't positive exactly what he had in mind, but whatever it was required Miss Rose to be launched to the East.</p><p>He may have outthought her, outplayed her, and outplanned her, but she didn't need a plan to brute force a hole in the twisted web he'd wove around them all.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch reached out with her semblance, wrapping Beacon's youngest applicant in a cocoon of invisible energy. All she had to do was alter the girl's direction as soon as she was fired and Ozpin's plan would fall apart.</p><p>All she had to do was betray those hopeful eyes that had stared up at her with naked admiration and longing from an interrogation room after fighting side by side to beat back a threat to Vale.</p><p>"I'm sorry Miss Rose." Glynda whispered, nothing more than a ghost's breath passing her lips, "Should the worst happen, I swear to have you first on our list of applicants when you graduate Signal."</p><p>Professor Goodwitch steeled herself, even as Glynda pulled up the student profiles to spare one last glance down at the girl she was about to pull into their twisted games; One last glance at those hopeful silver eyes.</p><p>ERROR</p><p>Glynda blinked, her eyes darting towards the entry directly under Miss Rose's. A blonde boy smiled goofily at the camera, eyes shining with excitement over an aura monitor that was returning a consistent error reading.</p><p>No.</p><p>Emerald eyes swam before her vision, eyes filled with a sudden suspicion that never had the chance to be voiced.</p><p>It was impossible, there was no way they could miss something like this.</p><p>"Uh, huh, yeah…" Jaune Arc said with a lost expression.</p><p>Surely it would have showed up on his transcipts—</p><p>Glynda released her hold on Miss Rose and desperately worked to weave her power around the boy, but she was flustered and panicked, she wouldn't make it in time to yank him to safety!</p><p>Phantom green eyes drilled into her, copper circlet glinting in the sunlight as Pyrrha Nikos opened her mouth to point out what the adults should have noticed.</p><p>Jaune Arc was speaking even as his launch pad sent him flying towards certain death in the West, the foolish boy utterly unwilling to surrender and admit his deception even in the face of such overwhelming odds. At least it would have, had her power not solidified in one final burst as Glynda utterly refused to accept the reality that rose up to meet the boy. A shockingly high pitch shriek rang out over the Emerald forest as the boy suddenly curved in the air, leaving her range of control and cutting a path East towards where she desperately hoped Miss Nikos was waiting.</p><p>/*/</p><p>Ozpin took a sip of coffee with a raised eyebrow as he watched one of the rejects get launched in what was most certainly the wrong direction. "Well that was rude." He said mildly.</p><p>"That boy had no Aura!" Raven 2.0 raged, her face flushing with anger. She really needed to work on that temper of hers.</p><p>"Really?" Ozpin blinked, taking another relaxed sip as he eyed the direction the poor sap had been launched in, "Might as well add him to the advanced course now, then."</p><p>"This is no time for jokes!"</p><p>"I'll say, what were you thinking throwing him into the deepest part of the forest like that? It's far too dangerous for an unprotected lad like him."</p><p>2.0 seemed to take offense to his rather on-point criticism, her power rushing towards him like a freight train. Ozpin, knowing his priorities, dropped his cane in favor of protecting his coffee mug with both hands as he was launched over the side of the cliff and dangled over the multi-story drop. "You son of a bitch!" His secretary spat, green eyes flashing with rage as she ground her teeth together in that way he kept telling her was bad for her dental health.</p><p>How unfortunate, this was why he couldn't ask her to take over the academy and pursue his dreams of opening up a roastery, the poor woman was clearly in desperate need of direction if she let her emotions so overwhelm her. Time to break out the big guns. "My dear Miss Gladwich, I'm quite disappointed in you for letting your emotions rage out of control like this. I've never met this body's mother, but I'm sure the poor woman was quite distraught to learn that her comatose son's body had disappeared from the hospital. You shouldn't speak about her so, I'm quite certain she's been through enough by now."</p><p>He really had meant to go back and sort that out one day, but when he'd awoken from his previous life in a body that had already lacked a mind he hadn't really seen the point in going through all the drama when the alternative was so much… simpler.</p><p>2.0 faltered, and for a rather disconcerting moment the power keeping him aloft flickered, "You WHAT?!" She shrieked.</p><p>"Goodness, I'm right here." Ozpin said irritably, reaching up to rub one of his ears with a wince, "Use your indoor voice Glandy… Or, well, I suppose at least a quieter outdoor one."</p><p>"No, no, ignoring that. Stick to what's important." 2.0 muttered to herself (didn't she know speaking to herself wasn't healthy?) before fixing him with a fiery glare, "What's going on here Ozpin?"</p><p>"You mean you haven't put it together yet?" Ozpin said, bringing his mug up to take another casual sip. Being held aloft by psychic energy was actually quite comfortable, it turned out, perhaps he'd have to ask her for a repeat one of these days…</p><p>"You sent students far away from the initiation site." 2.0 ground out.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh. Well, yes." Ozpin muttered distractedly, "I could hardly risk cross contamination with the students, you know."</p><p>Apparently she did not.</p><p>Ozpin sighed, goodness, but he thought he'd taught her better. Oh well, there was nothing for it, she'd learn best by seeing a great mind in action. He couldn't just leave her be after unleashing the devastation of playing the 'disapointed' card on her, after all. A good employer built up their employees after breaking them down. "I appreciate you little attempts to keep an old man sharp Goodlywarb," He said kindly, "But goodness I thought you'd come further than this with all the games we've played."</p><p>2.0's tic was back on full display, but he figured education should come first and chose to ignore it. "It's quite simple, really, I just needed to keep your attention occupied for a short period of time; All to make one little change."</p><p>"The directions, your instructions…" 2.0 muttered.</p><p>"Ah, yes." Ozpin said with an encouraging smile, "Excellent, you begin to see it. A relic is, definitionally speaking, an object surviving from an earlier time, especially one of historical or sentimental interest. I believe you'll agree that the spheres we commissioned from Atlas earlier this summer most certainly do not fall into that category. This exercise is meant to test our initiates on their ability to listen and follow commands they received before going to the field. Any initiates who demonstrate that they allowed their eagerness to show off or slay Grimm obstruct their ability to follow commands have already demonstrated that they are not yet ready to attend this hallowed academy."</p><p>A reasonable explanation, if he did say so himself.</p><p>"The uniforms…" 2.0 whispered, "You only planned to pass seven students from the start…"</p><p>"Oh, no, no." Ozpin deflected with a small smile, "I believe you'll find that those came from a different budget meant to help students with financial needs. Miss Ren and Miss Valkyrie most certainly needed it.</p><p>"It was right in front of me the whole time…"</p><p>"Yes." Ozpin said proudly, "I believe you'll find that the best way to hide a trap is with the truth. I laid enough breadcrumbs to get you on my trail, all to distract you from the real trap as it snaked its way closed. A truly impressive display, I know, I'll have you know that I'm quite proud of you for setting up such a delightful exchange. You do an old man proud."</p><p>"You… you…!" 2.0 growled, no doubt stunned into silence by the magnificence of his plan.</p><p>"We have a problem!" Jitter's voice interrupted their tender moment, sounding stressed, "Several massive Grimm have cropped up, they're all heading East towards something, and there's a group of initiates directly in the way!"</p><p>"Oh goodness, they must have honed in on that poor boy you flung into the forest." Ozpin said, taking another a casual sip of coffee, "I had wondered if anyone hadn't heard his shrieking." He paused, furrowing his brow at his cup as a sudden thought hit him, "Are you sure his Aura wasn't unlocked? I don't see how he could have gotten in without it. Besides, with that lung capacity there's a fairly good chance he's got quite the endurance…"</p><p>"I need backup!" Jitters reminded them urgently, "I'm holding most of the Grimm back, but there's one going after a team of boys! I can't protect all these students alone!"</p><p>"Mark them down for the advanced course." Ozpin suggested helpfully.</p><p>"RARRGH!" 2.0 roared, releasing her hold on him as she streaked across the sky towards her beleaguered colleague like a comet.</p><p>"Rude." Was all Ozpin could say as he plummeted towards the forest floor below, hands coming up to cover his mug protectively as the treetops rushed up to meet him.</p><p>/*/</p><p>Jaune Arc didn't generally consider himself to be a lucky guy; Sure, it could be argued that managing to get admitted into the single greatest learning institution for Huntsman without the requisite training or even Aura was an incredibly lucky feat, however, anyone who claimed such would be ignoring the lengths he'd gone through to secure the paperwork that had slipped him in under the radar. AClockworkOrange must have been a master of subtlety, the kind of guy that worked a simple nine-to-five on the surface while being some kind of secret hacker hero as night fell. He really owed that guy big time, enough to apologize for maybe being so nervous that it wouldn't work that he'd utterly forgotten to plan for how he'd actually make it through initiation.</p><p>Anyway, Jaune didn't normally consider himself super lucky, but as he made his way to the stage beside his new teammates with an ear-splitting grin after surviving certain death he had to send a little thank you to whatever beings were watching over him. Not only had he made it through initiation, he'd somehow managed to befriend a girl who had to be, like, the single strongest girl on the planet. At least he thought so going by the way she'd fought. She'd mentioned something about being a celebrity, but he could only really remember that she'd been on Pumpkin Pete's, although that definitely made her the coolest girl in their year. He was certain she'd make a great leader for their team, she was clearly beyond incredible! It was honestly a little intimidating having such incredible teammates, but he knew in his heart of hearts that they'd be fine following Pyrrha—or even that Ren guy, he seemed to have his head on straight—for their years at Beacon. The future was looking bright.</p><p>"Led by Jaune Arc!" The headmaster announced, cruelly shattering his dreams even as Pyrrha shattered his arm with an excited punch to the shoulder.</p><p>He took it all back, whatever being was watching over him clearly wanted him dead.</p><p>As he walked off the stage in a daze, panic starting to course its sinister way through his veins, he vaguely heard the scary Professor make an announcement that another team of boys (Cardinal, he thought?) would be let in on a special exception for courageously distracting an elder Grimm to keep it away from other initiates. His heart plummeted, with powerhouses like his teammates and heroes like that team, what chance did he stand?!</p><p>"Well played, Galligahn." A voice commented from beside him, making him start in fright, "I really didn't expect her to pull such an obscure exception to get around my rules."</p><p>"P-P-P-P-P" Jaune stammered incoherently, staring with terrified eyes at the very man who'd just doomed him.</p><p>"Yes, it is I, little James boy; Ozpin, headmaster of this prodigious academy." The silver haired hero winked one eye jauntily at him, "But please, you can just call me Ozpin."</p><p>"Yes sir." Jaune responded automatically, "I, James, will call you that."</p><p>"Good to hear, John my boy." The headmaster said, making Jaune almost choke in terror, "I suppose you're wondering about my choice of leadership for your team?" Did he dare admit it? Was this some sort of convoluted trap?! Fortunately for Jaune's fizzling mind, the headmaster apparently did not need his input to carry on the conversation. "You see, Jim, you impressed me. I had you marked down for the advanced course for sure, even went so far as to draft up the email, but then you emerged from the forest with a conquest already under your belt."</p><p>"It was a team effort, sir!" Jaune squeaked, desperate to pass the blame—er—the responsibility on, before the rest of what Ozpin said drifted down through the layers of fear and paranoia clouding his frantic mind. "Uh, wait, the advanced course?"</p><p>"Hmm?" The headmaster said distractedly, eyes gazing off into the distance dreamily, "Oh, yes, it's like the normal class, except no one is allowed to contact you until after your training is complete in four years. A genius idea from my previous secretary, very legal, I assure you, totally spy training stuff and the like probably."</p><p>Jaune's mouth fell open, "Bwuh?" He said intelligently.</p><p>The headmaster tutted disapprovingly, "But that's old news my boy, old news. We're on to bigger and better things now. I was worried, I'll admit it, but then I saw a beacon of hope emerge when you returned from the Emerald Forest."</p><p>Despite himself, Jaune felt a trickle of pride flow through him, did the headmaster really mean that? It was all he'd really ever wanted, to be accepted, to be allowed to be the hero he knew he could be. If headmaster Ozpin believed in him, maybe he could believe in himself too…</p><p>"Yes, one girl conquered, and the other two well on their way…" Ozpin murmured, patting Jaune on the shoulder proudly.</p><p>Jaune's mind screeched to a halt. "I'msorrycomeagain?"</p><p>"It's quite simple my dear boy." Ozpin said genially, "I've already locked down the Moe element for my dream project, all I was missing was the harem protagonist. I was disappointed by the yield, I'll admit it! But I really should have counted on a 'Blonde bastard coming through' as Qrow is so fond of saying."</p><p>Jaune felt the ground swaying up to meet him, although he had to give whatever being watching over him credit for coming up with a whole new nightmare he'd never even thought to fear. "I… I don't…"</p><p>"Yes my boy, that naivety, that sheer loveable denseness, you'll be perfect! I really need to thank Glendis for finding you."</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Jaune said blankly, vision swimming dangerously. He vaguely took notice of Pyrrha's concerned look from where his team was waiting for him across the hall.</p><p>"Ah, I see that I've taken you from her long enough." Ozpin said with a wink, "Well then, off you trot. Oh, do be sure to work your charms on Miss Lie Ren next, everyone enjoys a reserved beauty with an exotic flare. Just remember to keep it PG! A protagonist like yourself can see, but never touch! I wouldn't want to have to expel you after all!"</p><p>Jaune nodded dumbly, desperate to do anything to end this conversation. If he'd known that the headmaster was a raving lunatic he'd never have thought to apply! It was one thing to think that Ren was a girl—forgivable, really, sorry Ren—but to think he stood a chance with Pyrrha?! Madness. Sheer madness.</p><p>"Well, I guess I don't need to worry about talking to girls anymore…" He said, voice sounding somewhat hysterical even to him, "The good 'ol Arc charm might actually come in handy…" Just not for what his father seemed to be under the mistaken impression it was actually for.</p><p>So, updated goals, yeah. Somehow manage to pass himself off as a normal student long enough to get his… underdeveloped skills up to snuff, and stay girlfriendless long enough to avoid immediate termination. He had great confidence in his ability to do one of those two things.</p><p>/*/</p><p>He was screwed. Well and truly screwed.</p><p>He supposed that it was irony, in a sense, that after managing to hide from the Grimm just long enough to come within a stone's throw of the cliffs of Beacon that a group of initiates would be the ones to pound the last nail into his coffin. It had seemed a sensible decision at the time, taking shelter in the only man-made structure for miles to wait for rescue, and it'd even had the added benefit of being suspended over a massive chasm to throw off the trail he knew the Grimm were following. When he'd poked his head out in time to see a group of brightly dressed teens engage in combat with an absolutely massive Nevermore and Deathstalker, he'd made the sensible decision to lay low and wait for fight to wrap up before calling out for aid.</p><p>A foolish decision.</p><p>The Nevermore must have seen him, it'd certainly seemed to take great pleasure in shattering the temple where he'd taken cover in an utterly unnecessary attack that'd had the added benefit of destabilizing his shelter enough to send him plummeting into the depths below. As he'd fallen towards certain death, he'd watched the initiates pull some freaking action movie bullshit to escape certain death and done the only thing he could think to do.</p><p>Beacon's resident pilot had given the gods, the girls, and especially Ozpin both middle fingers before surrendering himself to his fate.</p><p>Perhaps he needn't have been so hasty. A branch had caught him, snagging onto what remained of his harness and bringing him up short with a jerk that had left him dazed and confused just long enough for several pink explosions to send a black shape plummeting down past him, a stray rock having the suspiciously good fortune to crack the branch he hung to and give him the perfect amount of time to scramble for a better handhold before having his salvation slip from between his grasp like his last relationship.</p><p>He had a brief moment to consider that that particular thought was quite the one to go out on before the ground cheerily rose up to greet him.</p><p>Pincers flashed, white bone standing out even in the muddy light at the bottom of the canyon as a heavily injured and immensely pissed off Deathstalker sought to snap him out of the air. He'd never be sure if the beast was just too exhausted or too injured to do it properly, but the reasons mattered little when its claw didn't quite snap shut fast enough as the Deathstalker managed to turn most of his downward momentum into sideways momentum and send him flying across the canyon floor. Rocks and broken stones bit into his skin as he pinwheeled across the ground, rolling to a stop nearly fifteen meters away and significantly worse for wear.</p><p>He'd never know how long he lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness and listening to his own shaky breaths as stones continued to clack down from above. Eventually, however, he managed to roll himself over just enough to make out the creature he now shared living space with. The Deathstalker wasn't going anywhere, its carapace shattered in multiple places and its legs all but useless beneath it. He watched in mute fascination as it made another what must have been long running series of attempts to struggle to its feet and finish him off before it collapsed to the earth with a long hiss.</p><p>So they both weren't going anywhere anytime soon; He didn't need to doctor to tell him that.</p><p>Things couldn't get much worse, could they?</p><p>Somewhere nearby, a coyote howled.</p><p>Uh oh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to watch the Cinder vs. Ozpin and the Ruby/Glynda vs. Torchwick and Co. fights frame for frame for this one, it's like Blake vs. Torchwick all over again! There's a lot of powers that just kind of happen with no explanation in RWBY, like, I'm ASSUMING Glynda used her telekinesis semblance with dust to create the storm above Torchwick's Bullhead that rained ice, but IDK? You never see her use dust, there's no indication that she used it, it just looks like magic before they decided THERE'S NO MAGIC TOTALLY DEFINITELY.</p><p>But I digress. There's not a TON of information I could find for how Ozpin does things like move so fast to create after-images (And yet doesn't completely overwhelm Cinder in hand-to-hand) or spawn bubble shields, so I improvised. In this story, Ozpin has had CENTURIES to master the manipulation of aura. Most fighters use their aura to increase their strength and speed, but I figure it's not necessarily easy, and most just use it for a flat increase. Ozpin, on the other hand, has mastered fine control. He can push ALL of his aura into increasing JUST his speed, or JUST his strength, sacrificing in other areas while boosting certain attributes to INSANE levels. It requires intense concentration, thus why he can only do it in certain situations (When he does the super-speed thing, he holds absolutely still, and only makes precision strikes while never leaving his position; When he does something similar to strike Cinder, he does what appears to be a VERY practiced series of blows. We later see him teach that SAME combination to Oscar, who notably does it slower, but still pretty fast.) I kinda imagined it like Goku's explanation for his use of Kaio-Ken while fighting the Ginyu Force: Oz can boost certain attributes to EXTREME levels for a short period of time, but only in bursts. Think of it as temporarily putting 95 percent of your energy into your speed, while only 5 percent into strength. It'd be helpful for stopping something like ice, which easily shatters with precision strikes, but not so helpful for stopping another hunter's aura-empowered blow. Additionally, since aura is linked to the SOUL, I figure an ancient being like Ozpin would have plenty to work with. When you can technically out-speed OR out-strength any hunter in the world and use a little fine-tuning to get your other attributes to levels high enough to make up for it, you'd seem pretty unbeatable.</p><p>Ozpin in this story must be very powerful, that's why he can get away with some of this junk, but he's also inherently not unstoppable. Being immortal, he doesn't fear death, so he'll never truly fight with everything he has. If nothing can end you, I feel that you'd be hard-pressed to really view anything as a threat. Additionally, this Ozpin thinks himself a master negotiator, violence is so barbaric after all!</p><p>Let me know what you think, I know everyone wasn't necessarily 'on point', but I hope they were still enjoyable!</p><p>Stay happy and healthy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>